


A Brief Divergence

by Hiruma_Musouka



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crime Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/pseuds/Hiruma_Musouka
Summary: Izuna had neither seen nor thought about Mrs. Mito Uzumaki since the funeral where they'd buried her husband. He hadn't paid her much attention then either beyond the basic courtesies one performed - he'd been more concerned at the time for his blank-faced brother who should have still been in his own sickbed. Madara had not been taking losing his close friend to the Spanish flu well, especially not after the deaths of the Great War, and that was always going to be Izuna's priority compared to a dead man's family who he'd fairly disliked and a woman he'd hardly known.Now ten years later it feels like he can't walk into a single crime scene without red hair turning up like a taunt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Brief Divergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenathehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/gifts), [squidspawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidspawn/gifts), [Spiraling (Stormwind13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/gifts).



> I wrote this awhile back and thought I'd have more eventually so I refrained from posting and it promptly disappeared among my WIPs. Upon finding it yesterday, I decided it makes a good oneshot so here it is by itself. 
> 
> Gifted to elenathehun and squidspawn, who I know I've discussed a Miss Fisher's fusion with in the past, and spiraling who prompted this originally.

"You realize," Detective Inspector Izuna Uchiha called upwards in annoyance, glaring at a distinctly familiar white-haired acquaintance as Constable Sarutobi shifted restlessly behind him, "that if I wasn't personally familiar with your credentials I'd have you in the car on the way to station even as we speak. And you'll be writing up a full report on the body with whatever paperwork I demand or you'll be heading right to the clink regardless."

"Why that's particularly unfriendly of you," a woman said from behind him and Izuna closed his eyes briefly, vaguely recognizing that voice as well. _How_ was she always showing up? "Tobirama's merely being an exemplary citizen and donating his time and expertise in name of the public good."

"Much like you?" Izuna asked sardonically, turning to watch as the latest headache to grace the Melbourne area strode down the aisle between the chapel's pews, dressed yet again with an elegance only seen among high society socialites and actresses in the pictures. At least he could say that this so-called lady detective was easier on the eyes than the rest of the problems in his section of town, but the downside of high-born problems like the Honorable Mito Uzumaki was that you couldn't generally shove them in a cell to make them rethink their approach on life. "And how precisely did the two of you manage to get here so quickly, if I may ask Mrs. Uzumaki?"

The woman smiled at him, bordering on the edge between genial and flirtatious with all the skill and authenticity of a tightrope walker. "We were here for the service of course; it is a Sunday after all, Inspector."

Izuna's eyebrows shot skyward and he couldn't help the highly skeptical glance he shot up at Doctor Tobirama Senju, who was still on a ladder and closely examining the corpse which was strung up like the son of god on the metal cross behind the altar, arms outspread with hands impaled and all. Izuna might not be as familiar with the (mostly) reputable Senju family as his older brother, but the second son had always struck him as being as areligious as a man could conceivably be.

"We weren't attending the service," the doctor clarified without turning around. He lifted a hand to examine the man's neck more thoroughly and credentials or not, Izuna was going to brainstorm some way of expressing his displeasure with this setup so that these two didn't get into the habit of thinking that crossing into crime scenes was an acceptable activity for the general public. "Mito and I were having breakfast and stopped by to drop off Miss Biwako."

That did sound far more probable, especially given that Hashirama Senju’s widow was proving to have nearly the same affinity for corpses as Tobirama himself and without the man's secondary occupation with the morgue to explain it. "Constable," Izuna ordered, throwing a glance over his shoulder, "go interview the young lady."

He had the amusement of watching Sarutobi's brown eyes widen slightly in alarm before his constable slapped on what the young man probably thought was a soothingly charming smile and headed for the stiffly proper woman standing far closer to the door.

Mrs. Uzumaki looked amused as well when he turned back to her. It was attractive on her but he suspected --with a vague resentment that grew less poignant with every encounter-- that most expressions were and at any rate, none of it made her blithe transgressions less inappropriate. "If you could follow for your own interview, Mrs. Uzumaki, I'd appreciate it," he added pointedly.

"Of course, Inspector," she said lightly. "Just as soon as I have some facts for my own case. What do you think so far, Tobirama?"

"This is police business," Izuna added with a sharp smile, unimpressed. "I highly doubt anyone hired you to engage in any case given the primary one who might complain is rather pinned down at the moment."

Her red lips twitched.

"He was possibly crucified as the actual method of murder rather than just displayed," Doctor Senju called out, sounding faintly intrigued, and the two of them both paused to look up at the cross.

Who on the whole of the earth actually took the time and effort to crucify a man these days? That was very slow to kill if he recalled his history lessons. Not a reliable method of murder if you wanted to avoid someone finding and saving your victim.

" _Was_ he now?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked, also intrigued, and Izuna cursed internally.

So much for thrusting the both of them out of his crime scene quickly.


End file.
